Fate Lines Twisted
by HIXXY
Summary: An AU fic. Naruto starts all over again from the beginning but it is slightly different.Pairings are undetermined as of yet.Will be an epic length fic.Chapter 2 is up!
1. Beginning of the End

**Fate Lines Twisted**

**Author's note: **part of my inspiration for this first chapter comes from another story called Snakes and Foxes by roterriter, since after reading that story I think it is possible that Naruto's mother may in fact be Anko.

This story will be an AU but I won't change it much from the original story line if I can help it.

Pairings in this story are as yet still undetermined, however, I'm kind of leaning towards a Naruto Hinata Sasuke love triangle, but I'll let you guys vote on that later on probably. Oh yeah this fic will also probably take along time to finish since I'll probably make it an epic.

If you guys feel the need to correct me, give me ideas, wish to see something happen in the story or even flame me feel free to do so.

Praise is also good ; )

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned. But only by Masashi Kishimoto **

**Another A/N: Btw as I was writing the A/N I suddenly remembered that the third Hokages name was Sarutobi but ATM I'm just too lazy to change every 'Sandaime' to 'Sarutobi' so just bear with it for this chapter. In future I MAY re edit it, the key word is MAY. Thanks for your time and enjoy!**

'Speech'

_Thoughts_

**1: Beginning of the end**

It was a nice night in Konoha; the moon was shining bright, the air was crisp and cool and best of all, it was peaceful……

'ROOAAARRR'

Ok scratch the peaceful part and replace it with terrifying beyond imagination because the Kyuubi is coming.

In the tallest building in Konoha; the Hokage tower, Yondaime; leader of the village who everyone depends on because they can't take care of themselves was brooding, watching the path of destruction that was the Kyuubi moving slowly closer and closer to Konoha.

He was brooding because a sacrifice was going to be made tonight.

If it was just him then it would have been fine, but the cause of his brooding lay in the fact that his yet unborn son would be making a sacrifice with him.

'Are you okay Arashi?' a voice came from behind him.

Twisting his chair around, he came face to face with Sandaime, of whom he just relieved of the position of Hokage a few weeks ago.

'Yeah, I'm just a little worried about the seal; I hope that it will be enough to contain the demon.' He replied grimly.

'I'm sure it will work fine, but are you sure that I can't do it, it is such a terrible twist of fate that after everything you and Anko have been through you are reunited only to lose your life now.'

_Anko_

The Yondaime thought of his childhood love that he had just reunited with a year ago, after not having seen her for years when she had escaped with Orochimaru when he had been found a traitor and mass murderer in his attempts to find an immortality technique.

She was found a year ago on the outskirts of Konoha all bloody but still alive. And after she had recovered she had revealed everything that she had been doing for the snake Sannin and of the existence of the cursed seal which had prevented her from confessing in the first place, and together with Sandaime, Arashi had developed a counter seal which uses the victim's will power to counteract the curse.

While she was recovering, it had taken Arashi a few weeks before he could convince her that it wasn't her fault.

It was then that she had also revealed that her love for him had broken the hold of the cursed seal in her mind long enough so that she could escape.

Getting his mind back to the present he saw that Sandaime was looking for a reply.

'Sorry old man but you just don't have the amount of chakra needed to perform the technique so that it can contain a giant demon because you are O L D old. No offense.' he laughed.

Getting a twitch in his eyebrow Sandaime whacked him on the head with his walking stick which Arashi even with his flash technique couldn't avoid.

'I may be old but my experience puts yours to shame.' He smirked

Rubbing his head Arashi replied with a muttered 'yeah yeah.' Then his face grew serious.

'How is Anko at the moment?' he asked.

Noticing the change of mood, Sandaime decided to be honest.

'She….isn't doing too well.' He said gravely.

Arashi was instantly on his feet and in Sandaime's face.

'What do you mean! What's wrong?'

_Okay. Wrong move. _Sandaime sweat dropped.

'To put it simply the experiments on her body that Orochimaru had put her through is making her chakra react unusually to her contractions. In fact it is raising the amount of chakra in her body for every contraction she has. Since the human body has a set amount of chakra for each person unless something is done about it she and the baby will die from chakra overload.'

'Then what the hell am I doing here? My wife is about to die and I'm not there with her!' Arashi cut in.

Sandaime put up a hand motioning for him to stop.

'Don't worry I had been consulting some old scrolls Tsunade had left behind, I have devised a way to stop it.'

'Then why isn't Anko doing well then?' Arashi calmed down.

_Here comes the hard part. _Sandaime dreaded.

'In using this method to stop her body from chakra overload, I am going to stop the flow of her chakra temporarily, however doing so will weaken her body in such a way that when I reinstate the flow, her chakra reserve will be very miniscule. Not enough to live on, in fact she will lose her life as a Shinobi and will need chakra transfers everyday to live for the rest of her life.' Sandaime checked Arashi's reaction.

_Lose her life as a Shinobi and needing chakra transfers everyday…_

Arashi fell to his knees in shock.

'I..I…' he whispered.

'….I'm afraid there's worse news Arashi.' Sandaime continued somberly.

Bringing his head up slowly Yondaime replied with a bitter 'What else could go wrong in my life?'

'… I'm afraid for your wife and your child's future Arashi, when you are gone who will be able to protect them, you have made your fair share of enemies and Anko's past isn't easily forgotten by the people, not only that but the fact that your son will become a jinchuuriki, which according to recent information from Jiraiya the Akatsuki are after…' Sandaime hated being the bearer of bad news but somebody had to do it.

'...You won't protect them for me..?' Arashi inquired feeling slightly betrayed.

'It's not that I won't, but more the fact that since it's most likely that the council is going to reinstate me as Hokage, my time will more or less be too preoccupied to keep an eye on them. And most of the people in this village will be nurturing their losses after tonight and will vent their frustrations on your wife and son and since Anko's ability as a Shinobi will be gone, it will be very unsafe for them here.'

Suddenly Arashi just broke down sobbing.

'It's not fair to them, they don't deserve all this….old man what can I do?' the young Hokage looked pleadingly at Sandaime for advice.

'…' Sandaime was silent for a while thinking of a way to ensure the safety of mother and son.

Finally he spoke up.

'Arashi I think the best course of action would be to split up your family.'

Arashi halted from his crying to look at him as if he was crazy.

'What on earth did you…..'

'Listen' Sandaime continued. 'If your child was to be raised as an orphan he will be a hero to all of Konoha, whereas if the people know that Anko was the mother they may not accept it, since her past with Orochimaru has destroyed her good name. It will also be good for Anko since being the bearer of the Kyuubi container won't exactly help her in regaining her status as a Konoha citizen.'

Arashi sighed deeply.

'So Anko can never let Naruto know that she's his mother?'

'Naruto eh? You named your son after a fish cake?' Sandaime chuckled before continuing.

'No not exactly, when things have died down perhaps the truth will be able to come out.'

Arashi contemplated what Sandaime had said before nodding.

'As much as I don't like it I…agree.' He let off another huge sigh.

'I'm not going to be able to be with him since I won't be here, but how is Anko going to take it? To be with him but not able to let him know who she is.'

Sandaime just nodded in agreement.

'You, Anko, and your son are going to make a lot of sacrifices tonight; I swear on my name that I won't let those sacrifices go in vain.'

'Thank you.'

Suddenly a medic nin burst in through the doors.

'Sandaime sama, the preparations are complete.'

'Ok let's get going' he nodded to Arashi.

And with that the two of them made their way to room of which Anko was currently having contractions.

The sight that beheld the two Hokages was frightening.

In the middle of the room on the bed lay Anko, however her whole body was flaring with chakra and she was in her cursed seal form screaming in pain like a banshee. The medic nins that were positioned at four corners of the bed, creating a field of chakra were staring in awe and fear having never seen anything like this before, but they stood there ground preparing for the treatment that Sandaime had devised.

As soon as Arashi saw his wife he tried to run to her, but Sandaime held him back.

'Don't go near her just yet Arashi, those four medic nins are trying to stabilize her chakra since if I stop her chakra flow while it keeps fluctuating then it may put her body into shock and we'll lose her.'

Arashi calmed down a bit but the look in his eyes indicated anything but.

Seeing that he wasn't going to do anything rash, Sandaime approached the field of chakra slowly so as to not disturb the delicate balance that the four skilled medics had acquired. When he got in front of Anko he concentrated some chakra in his body then hit in rapid succession the 6 main points of chakra flow; the head, the two arms, the torso, and the two legs.

Suddenly all traces of chakra disappeared from Anko and her skin reverted to normal and she just lay there as if she was lifeless.

'Quick! We need to get that baby out of there now!' Sandaime yelled.

A medic nin came running up she performed some seals then placed it on Anko's stomach which loosened to flesh a bit while another reached in an gently pulled the baby out. Soon the sound of a baby could be heard.

'Alright now get back. And you four at the bed intensify the field, there's going to be a large explosion of chakra.'

He then unsealed the flow of chakra by hitting the 6 main points again.

It was quiet for a second then a large wave of chakra burst from Anko's body blowing Sandaime and the four medic nins away, however the majority of the wave was stopped by the field.

'Ahhhhhh!' Anko screamed with tears in her eyes as she sat up, her body was in pain all over and she felt extremely weak.

Seeing that it was over Arashi was instantly by her side.

'Anko it's alright, everything's alright'

Seeing Arashi by her side she immediately embraced him, then noticing that her tummy was now flat she started to panic.

'My baby! Where's my baby?'

'Calm down calm down' Arashi comforted. 'Naruto is fine everything's ok'

'Where is he? I want to hold him.' Seeing that she won't calm down till she had the baby in her arms Arashi motioned to the nurse to give her the baby.

As soon as she had the baby in her arms she started crying, knowing that he won't be having a father, and she will be losing her husband.

'Look Arashi, our son looks just like you.'

Yondaime just smiled with tears in his eyes.

At this touching scene everyone in the room got a bit teary eyed themselves

_Guess I have to interrupt, since we are almost running out of time_

Sandaime REALLY hated being the bearer of bad news.

'I'm sorry to interrupt you two but I have something to discuss with you Anko. Can every one leave the room please.' He directed at the medic nins.

Soon it was just Sandaime, Anko and Yondaime.

He then relayed everything to Anko that he had relayed to Yondaime; the effects of the technique that he had used on her, the end of her Shinobi career, what the future was going to hold for her and Naruto.

_Chakra transfers everyday_

_End of your Shinobi life_

_Your son will be raised in an orphanage_

Anko's mind was just relaying all the things that she has just been told by Sandaime, however the thing that struck her the most was the fact that she will have to give up her son.

'NO! MY SON WILL STAY WITH ME!' she screamed.

'Anko, this is for the best..'

'SHUT UP! MY HUSBAND IS GOING TO BE TAKEN AWAY FROM ME! NOW YOU WANT MY SON TOO?'

Sandaime shut up.

Arashi gently placed his hand on her shoulder to calm her down, which she did.

'Anko, I…I…Don't like it as much as you do, but…. it must be done.' He said softly.

Instead of another outburst like Sandaime expected, Anko started crying again.

…_.I think I'm just going to let Arashi do all the talking now_ He sweat dropped.

'I'm sorry Hokage sama, I let my emotions get the better of me' Anko sniffed.

'It's just that the thought of when I finally have my family it is torn apart in an instant.'

'It's okay Anko.' Sandaime sympathized. 'You have all the right in the world to let out your emotions.'

'Old man…. may we please be alone so we can say our…..good byes.' Yondaime requested.

'Take all the time you need.' And he left.

Then it was just the two of them, however silence hung in the air for awhile, because while they both had much to say they didn't know how to say them.

'Anko..' Arashi started off 'I…I..'

Grabbing his hand, Anko pulled it up to her face and leaned her cheek on it.

'I know. I love you too, from now till forever.' Then she pulled him in for a final kiss.

Outside of the room Sandaime was waiting patiently, waiting for the couple to say their goodbyes. So he was rather surprised when Arashi came out with the baby in five minutes.

'Arashi, are you done already?' he inquired.

He turned to look at Sandaime with tears streaming down his face.

'Anko and I understand each other, we don't need words.'

Nodding understandingly he then turned to the subject at hand.

'Are you ready?'

Eyes turning steely as he watched the Kyuubi's path of destruction once again he gave a single nod.

'Yes.'

Then the two Hokages sped to the border of the village to confront the Kyuubi.

When they arrived it was a horrific sight to behold; corpses and blood littered the ground and surrounding trees and the sound of battle could be clearly heard ahead. To put it simply it looked like hell on earth.

_The Kyuubi will pay for all the blood that he has spilled tonight._ Arashi vowed.

As they pushed on, a team of Jounin came to meet them. The captain came forward.

'Thank Kami that you have arrived Hokage Sama! We are in desperate need of your help!'

Arashi observed the team before him and noticed that they were exhausted with a few of them missing some limbs.

'What's the current situation captain?' Arashi asked.

'Our numbers are low. The Kyuubi uses a lot of large scale attacks and all the weapons and jutus we have used have little or no effect on it.'

'Thanks for your help captain, now get your men who are wounded back to the village and tell the hospital to get all medic nins to be available. All of you who can still run, spread the word that it is time to retreat back to the village immediately.'

'But Hokage Sama, what about the Kyuubi?' the captain asked.

'I'll be stopping it once and for all right now.' Arashi replied

Immediately protests erupted from the group.

'No Hokage sama!'

'It's too dangerous!'

'You can't do it alone Hokage sama!'

Arashi silenced them with a raised hand.

'Believe in me, I have researched and have devised a technique that will put him away for good. Now go!'

The Jounins hearing the demand reluctantly left to carry out the orders.

'Old Man, you should leave now…'

Sandaime realizing that it was now time, gave him a hug.

'Arashi, this village will forever be in you and your son's debt after tonight, you have proven that you are more than worthy of the title of Hokage. I and the whole village will miss you.' Sandaime said with tears in his eyes.

'Thanks old man, same here, gee we sure had some good times together.'

'That we did.' The two chuckled.

All of a sudden two people jumped out from a tree.

'Senseiiiiii waiiiit!'

'Kakashi? Rin?' Yondaime was surprised 'What are you doing here?'

'I found the scrolls in your office sensei' Kakashi ignored the question. 'This technique that you're going to use will kill you!'

Arashi let off a sigh.

'…..I know'

Rin burst in to tears.

'But why didn't you tell us sensei?' she cried.

'Because I know that you two will try to stop me. But as Hokage this is my responsibility.' He paused to wipe away a tear from Rin's eye

'But since you both found out.' He continued. 'I may as well give you a few final words.'

He turned to Kakashi.

'Kakashi, I know that you still blame yourself for Obito's death, all I can say is that it isn't and I hope that one day you will understand that. Grow strong, okay kid?'

Kakashi with emotion only in one eye silently nodded.

He then turned his head to Rin.

'Rin, you're a good kid, you have exceeded my expectations in the medical field, in fact you made teaching so easy because you learnt like a sponge; absorbing everything I put out for you. Take care of yourself and especially Kakashi ok?' he laughed.

Kakashi just stood there looking kind of indignant.

'Well.. look like there's just enough time for a…..GROUP HUG!'

And with one arm he swooped Kakashi and Rin and hugged them. Although from Sandaime's point of view it looked like he was…. strangling them with a head lock. It wasn't until he noticed that the two kids were turning blue that he decided to intervene.

'Alright Arashi I think its time to finish this.'

'Yes it is' he replied sadly finally letting go of his two students who were now both on the ground trying to get as much air as possible.

'Wait sensei! I just have one more question. Whose baby is that?' Kakashi asked.

Arashi glanced at Sandaime, who discreetly shook his head.

_I suppose the less people that know the less chance of it being found out…_

'He's an orphan Kakashi, his parents were killed by Kyuubi, but after tonight he will be Konoha's greatest hero…'

Kakashi nodded respectfully

'Alright you guys, I 'm sorry but I can't waste anymore time, all of you go back to the village now.' He ordered.

With a final goodbye the three of them left to go back to the village.

And Arashi was left all alone with Naruto.

He glanced at his son, who by some miracle hasn't been making a lot of noise throughout all of this.

'Well Naruto, this isn't exactly the father and son bonding activity I had in mind. But I hope that when you know the truth you'll be able to forgive me for this.'

Arashi then performed a few hand seals and slammed his palm onto the earth.

'Kuchiyose No Jutu!'

The familiar pattern appeared on the ground and then an explosion.

And Gamabunta Boss of the Frogs was summoned to the field.

'**Arashi! Why have you summoned me at this time of night!'**

'Uhhh Gamabunta… look straight ahead.' Arashi sweat dropped.

Gamabunta looked forward and saw his question answered in the form of a nine tailed fox.

'**Okay….this is bad. Arashi I don't think even I can win this battle.'**

'I know Gamabunta, but all I need you to do is distract him for a moment till I finish this jutsu to seal him, but in doing so I will die.'

Gamabunta nodded respectfully.

'**I will miss you Arashi, you were my best subordinate.'**

'Thanks boss, never would have expected that out of you.' Arashi replied while chuckling.

'**Well since it's our last battle… let's make it a good one!'**

'I'm with you on that!' turning to the fox 'You hear that demon? Your destructive ways will end here!'

The fox just howled out an evil laugh.

'**Pitiful insect, you are a fool if you think anything can destroy me! I am Kyuubi! Lord of the Underworld and leader of the Tailed Demon Clan! You are wasting your time! Take this!' **

The fox breathed a huge stream of fire towards Gamabunta who narrowly avoided it.

'**Arashi! I'm going to spit out oil!' **the frog boss called out aiming at Kyuubi.

'Read you loud and clear!' Arashi replied whilst making the seals.

'Katon Karyuu Endan!' and breathed a stream of fire at the spewing oil igniting it.

Kyuubi didn't even try to avoid the approaching fire dragon bullet, but rather just let it hit him full on. As he had expected he didn't feel a thing.

'**Ha! What a pathetic display. Your weak techniques disappoint me insect.'**

With that said he mad a mad dash at Gamabunta who had his katana drawn.

Slice!

Gamabunta had chopped off one of Kyuubi's tail.

'**Ha! Not so cocky now are you fox?' **he gloated.

The fox just grinned maliciously.

'**On the contrary, I am.' **Even as he said that, Arashi and Gamabunta saw that the tail was already regenerating.

'**DAMN!'** Gamabunta croaked and tried to go in for another strike.

'No Boss, Don't!' Arashi shouted, but it was too late.

The Kyuubi just grabbed the hand holding the katana with one paw, then used his remaining one to claw at Gamabunta's face.

'**Ahhhhhh! My eye!' **Gamabunta screamed in pain.

The fox just laughed at the scream, and attempted another strike, however Yondaime jumped to where the paw was about to strike and hastily created an extra large Rasengan to stop it.

'**ARGHHH! What the Hell did you do!'** the fox screamed pulling his paw back.

Yondaime however spoke to Gamabunta instead.

'Gamabunta, Use Suiton Mizu Endan!' he ordered.

Gamabunta quickly concentrated his chakra and shot out two water bullets out of his mouth.

Since Kyuubi was so close, the impact of the water bullets was tremendous and knocked him back couple hundred yards away.

Seeing that Kyuubi was stunned for the moment, Arashi then gave his next order.

'Gamabunta use the Water prison technique! Hurry!'

Gamabunta wasted no time and quickly formed the seal; a large body of water formed from the air around Kyuubi and entrapped him, encasing him in a large bubble.

'**Ha! You think this will hold me for long!'** Kyuubi gloated from inside, though he was a bit embarrassed that he actually got trapped in the first place.

'No, just long enough for me to put you away!' he retorted and quickly performed the necessary seals.

'Fuuinjutsu Shiki Fuujin!' he yelled.

Yondaime suddenly felt a cold presence behind and saw that it had worked; he had summoned the death god. The death god was unlike anything he had ever seen, it had long white locks of hair, black eyes, demonic like teeth that held a blade and beads in his hand.

But the thing that unnerved him the most was the soul that was tangled up by the Death god's beads and he knew that it must be his.

_Oh well time to finish this…_

Raising Naruto, who btw had been asleep through the whole thing, high up in the air Arashi shouted to the Death God.

'Shinigami! Seal the soul of my enemy Kyuubi, the Demon lord into the body of this newborn!'

Acknowledging the order, the Shinigami plunged his hand into the tangled up soul. As soon as he did, Arashi felt a pain beyond the likes of anything he ever felt before. But through it all he checked on the Kyuubi and saw that he was howling with madness and pain so he knew that the jutsu was having an effect.

When the death god finally ripped out Kyuubi's soul, Arashi was stunned to find that it looked like a small fox cub.

_HA! The lord of all demons has a kit for a soul!_

If the situation hadn't been so dire he would probably have started laughing right there and then.

After another minute or so the soul was finally and completely sealed within Naruto, and Kyuubi's body just disappeared in a puff of red smoke from within the bubble.

_I….I…Di..Did it. It's over. _Arashi sighed with relief.

But even as he thought this, he could feel the life slipping away from and him, and his body felt like it had no energy left, so he started to fall with Naruto in his arms from the top of Gamabunta's head. On the way down he thought about everything that he loved and cared about.

The village.

The people.

Sandaime.

Kakashi and Rin.

Ramen.

And last of all Anko and Naruto.

Then everything went black.

Gamabunta seeing that his subordinate and his baby were about to make a crash landing stuck out his tongue and skillfully grabbed them both, he then placed them both gently on the ground.

'**Arashi you have done well. I am thankful to have had you as my underling. The scar that I will have on my eye will forever remind me of the fabulous battle we had today.'**

And with those final words he faded away from existence.

Soon after, the cries of a baby could be heard.

That baby was Uzumaki Naruto Container for the lord of all demons and only heir of Uzumaki Arashi the fourth Hokage of Konoha who now lay lifeless next to him.

**Author's note:** Whew! Well that was the first chapter, what a killer! Writing a battle scene was much harder than I thought it would be! But if you guys enjoy it I guess it's worth it. Next time I will put up a preview for the next chapter as well.

Till next time Later!


	2. Plans for the future

**Fate Lines Twisted **

**Author's Note:** Ok I'm back with the second chapter in tow. Some of the questions that you may have in mind might be answered in this chapter. Btw does anyone know what kind of tailed demons there are? It will be quite awhile till I get up to that arc, but I'm thinking of putting them in as OC so I might need that info for future reference.

Another issue I should address is the pairings. I know that I had said that you guys can choose the pairings, but unfortunately I'm more or less aiming for Naruto to be with a girl on the same age or near his age as he is. So to all those fans of Naruto with all those older woman like Shizune, Kurenei and even Koyuki from the movie, I am deeply sorry that I can't make your wish come true but I won't be considering them as choices for pairings with Naruto, However, if you want to see them with someone else feel free to let me know.

Oh yeah any ideas and turns for the story will be considered. So don't be afraid to tell me.

One last thing to do….What is it? Ah! Yes thanks to all who reviewed! I have read some of your stories and they are top notch.

Well now that I got my annoying Author's note out of the way I can set you free to read the story. )

Current tally of votes:

NarutoxHinata: 2

NarutoxTenten 1

NarutoxIno 2

NarutoxTemari: 2

More girls may appear if they get votes

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned. But only by Masashi Kishimoto**

"Speech"

_Thought_

**2: Plans for the future.**

"Don't let the fourth's sacrifice go in vain."

"That baby must be killed."

"Finish the Kyuubi off."

"We have to end it here."

Sarutobi rubbed his temples trying to keep himself calm, because currently he was with the council members who were unanimous in their decision for the execution of Uzumaki Naruto, who they believed was the Kyuubi.

"We are speaking on the people's behalf. This Baby must die."

_Looks like my plan backfired._ Sarutobi thought grimly.

And indeed it had…

Flash Back

When the presence of Kyuubi had disappeared, Sarutobi and a team of Anbu had returned to the site of where the battle had been fought. What they saw made them break down in tears.

Yondaime was dead.

Even Sarutobi, who had expected this couldn't keep the tears in his eyes.

Regaining his senses, he ordered the Anbu to go forward and bring Arashi's body back to Konoha on a stretcher. He himself moved forward and picked up a bundle of white that was baby Naruto, amidst the confused glances of the surrounding Anbu, who were wondering 'what is a _baby_ doing out here?'. Nevertheless they obeyed orders without a word, more or less in shock that their Hokage has died.

When they got back to the village, everyone crowded around awaiting news on what had happened out there. However their questions were soon answered as soon as they laid eyes on Yondaime's lifeless body being brought in by the Anbu in a very somber motion.

Everyone started to mourn right away, knowing that their leader had sacrificed his life to save them all.

After a moment of mourning somebody noticed that Sarutobi was carrying a baby in his arms.

"Sandaime, why do you have a baby in your arms?"

Sarutobi, who had more or less been expecting the question decided to answer truthfully to start off with.

"May I please have everyone's attention for a moment." He waited for everyone's attention to be on him.

"The reason I have a baby in my arms is because it was a key part of the technique that was used to defeat Kyuubi." He cleared his throat.

"As you may have guessed, Yondaime has indeed sacrificed his life so that we may live; he did that in the form of a technique that kills the user in guaranteeing the death of the enemy, basically a kamikaze attack." looked around and saw people crying again.

"However." He continued "The power of the Kyuubi is so vast, that it would not have been possible for it to be killed by the Shinigami. So Yondaime deduced that if it wasn't possible to kill it, he would just seal it instead. In order for that to happen he needed the body of a newborn child--"

"Whose child is that?" someone interrupted.

"This baby is an orphan. His parents were unfortunately killed by the Kyuubi. I've…decided to name him Uzumaki Naruto because…he is the last legacy of the fourth."

_Good thinking Sarutobi. _He patted himself on the back

"Anyhow the body of a newborn child was needed because the chakra lines inside a newborn's body is not fully formed yet and would adapt easier to having the Kyuubi's chakra inside of it."

After a moment of silent contemplation over what has just been said one villager spoke up.

"So that baby has the Kyuubi inside of him?"

"Yes. And it is thanks to this baby what we are still here." Sarutobi concluded, closing his eyes in deep thought.

_There. Now Naruto shall be know as a her—_

"The Kyuubi is still alive!"

"Quick! kill the baby! Kill the baby!"

"Kill the monster!"

Sarutobi immediately opened his eyes in shock.

………

…………

………………

………………

_What the F&!_

Hey- Even a Hokage has to swear _sometimes._

What he saw before him now was widespread hysteria and panic.

"No! Listen to me! This child is a hero!" he shouted, trying to calm everyone down. But his words fell on deaf ears.

In fact, the crowd just got louder and louder.

_Damn it! I really suck at breaking news to people…_

He was just glad that Anko wasn't here to witness this spectacle.

End Flashback

Getting his mind back to the present he started tuning again to the elder's words. But what he heard made him wish he hadn't.

"Hokage sama this child is a threat to Konoha and should be exterminated immediately."

After that last statement had been made. Sarutobi just lost it.

"Silence!" he roared

The council chamber quieted down straight away.

He turned to look at the elder who had made that last comment in the eye.

"And how is a baby supposed to be a threat? If you think that a baby is a threat then you are even more of a coward than I thought and are not worthy of holding a seat in this chamber. Anbu, escort him out."

The Anbu came and dragged the elder out, who was giving out shouts of protest at his indictment.

Once the commotion was over, Sarutobi returned his attention to the rest of the elders.

"You have made yourselves very clear on what you want to be done, however I am not able to, nor want to comply with your demands. As of now I am Hokage again and I am going to pull my rank on all of you: This baby will not be killed. I'm also passing a law that forbids anyone ever speaking of the boy as the Kyuubi, failure to comply will result in immediate extradition from the village."

He eyed the elders dangerously, as if daring them to challenge his authority.

The council members however had seen the dangerous glint in Sarutobi's eyes and knew that it would not be wise to oppose him. So they stayed silent and nodded their heads in agreement.

Seeing that everything was finalized he ordered them to give out an announcement to the people regarding the new law, then excused himself.

Walking down the hall way of the Hokage Tower he contemplated what he was going to tell the person who was going to be the most affected: Anko.

Looking at the baby in his arms he wondered where things had gone wrong. This child was supposed to be a hero dammit!

When he got to Anko's door, he took a deep breath and walked in; what he saw made him dread telling her what had taken place even more.

Anko was curled up on the bed crying her heart out. When she heard the door open she lifted her head up showing Sarutobi her eyes which were all puffy and red. It looked like she hadn't stopped since her and Arashi said goodbye.

Seeing her baby Anko tried to rush over, but Sarutobi dashed to her side.

"Anko don't move, your body is still extremely weak. Naruto is fine." He gave her the bundle.

Anko hugged the baby close to her chest, and then looked back at Sarutobi.

"And Arashi?" she questioned hoping beyond hope that he had somehow survived the effects of the technique.

But one look into Sandaime's saddened eyes, and she knew that he hadn't, and with that a fresh new wave of tears burst forth.

Sarutobi watched the pathetic sight before him and he was about to make it worse.

"Anko….I'm afraid that there's bad news."

She stopped her sobs for a moment as if not comprehending what he just said.

"What did you say? How can there be more bad news?"

"…..I'm afraid that my plan didn't go as well as I had hoped. Instead of being viewed as a hero the people now view Naruto as the Kyuubi and wish for him to be dead."

Anko just sat there stunned at this sudden turn of events.

"B..B..But he's not! My baby's not a monster!" she started blubbering.

"I know that Anko, but the people won't be dissuaded from their opinions."

"So what's going to happen now?" Then she brightened up a bit. "That means me and Naruto won't have to be separated! No one will take care of him so I can keep him." She stated hopefully.

Sarutobi however just shook his head.

"I'm sorry Anko but just because the people don't view him as a hero doesn't mean you can look after him. Your reputation throughout the village may push the people's anger so far, that not even I can stop them from murdering the baby, not only that, but in your current condition you won't be able to take care of anybody."

He watched as Anko's form crumbled back down in despair.

"So what is to be done?" She asked tearfully.

Sarutobi thought for a moment trying to come up with the answer in his Hokage level brain.

Finally he spoke up.

"Anko I think that it will be best if Naruto be put into an orphanage. Then when he becomes of age I'll set up a small apartment for him with an allowance each week, then he shall be put through the Ninja Academy to be trained as a Shinobi. Does that sit well with you?"

Anko thought it over, looked at Naruto then slowly nodded. Then she thought about herself.

"Then what about me Sandaime?" What am I supposed to do? I'm no longer capable of being a ninja and I can't look after my baby. What am I supposed to do!" she asked desperately.

"Hmmmm….I think that you will have to work as a normal civilian but you can't do anything strenuous since your body can't handle it. And you'll also need somebody to look after you…But that somebody has to bear no malice towards you…hmmmmm" Sarutobi pondered more to himself than Anko.

_Who would hold no malice towards the apprentice of the most evil criminal in the history of Konoha?_

"Well, we'll think of that later, but I think that I can probably place you near Naruto's orphanage so you can keep an eye on him, _but_, under no circumstances are you to interact with him in any way lest the secret be revealed."

Hearing this Anko brightened up a bit. At least it was better than nothing.

Elsewhere in Konoha, Rin and Kakashi were seeking comfort on each other's arms trying to cope with the fact that their sensei is really gone.

"Kaka kun, I don't think I can go on…" she cried

"What do you mean Rin?"

"Obito's dead, my parents are dead and now Sensei is dead. I don't think I want to live anymore."

"Don't say stuff like that." Kakashi reprimanded.

"Everything here reminds me of them. It's too painful." She cried some more.

"If you leave then I will lose all my precious people too." Kakashi returned back just as painfully.

"I'm … sorry, but I can't it." She looked down.

"Rin…I love you."

Snapping her head back in shock she just stared at him dumbfounded.

"What!"

"Obito's last words to me were to return your feelings for me, I didn't understand what he meant then, but I do now." He grabbed her hand.

Rin just looked at his hand on hers then slowly removed it.

"You're just saying that."

Kakashi just shook his head.

"I'm not, after last night I realized that the people I care about are dieing so fast, I wanted to tell you just in case anything happened." He cried. "So don't you dare think that you're alone in this; we'll get through sensei's death together."

Seeing that he was not leaving any room for argument, she just nodded and laid her head in his chest.

They stayed like that all night.

The Next Day

The morning sun rose up signifying the start of a new day, but the death and destruction from the night before still weighed heavily in everyone's hearts making it impossible for anyone to get on with their daily lives. People were walking with their heads low, nobody was talking much, people were mourning their losses. In other words, you'd find more life in a ghost town.

At the Hokage tower, Sarutobi was contemplating the sudden turn of events of the previous night.

_How did it come to this? Arashi I'm sorry but things didn't go as well as I had hoped. Your son is now known as a monster throughout the village._

Whilst he was deep in thought, a shadow flew in and placed itself in front of Sarutobi's desk.

Shaken out of his thoughts but nevertheless unfazed by the sudden appearance of the person in front of him.

"Glad you could make it back fast."

Jiraiya, one of the legendary Sannin, former pupil of the third and master to the fourth, now stood before him.

Jiraiya looked to the ground.

"Judging by all the mourning I'm guessing I didn't make it back fast enough."

Sarutobi just sighed.

"Yes, Arashi is dead, but he succeeded in sealing the Kyuubi."

Jiraiya raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Kyuubi isn't dead?"

Sarutobi shook his head.

"No. the demon was too powerful to be completely destroyed, but Arashi managed to seal it in a newborn child."

"Whose child is it?" Jiraiya questioned.

"Arashi's"

As soon as that word was said Jiraiya started spluttering in disbelief.

"What! Since when did Arashi have a child! Scratch that! When did he even have a girlfriend? That brat! If he had a wedding and he didn't invite me I'll…." Jiraiya started ranting.

Sarutobi silenced him with a wave of his hand.

"As I was saying, the baby is Arashi's and he used his son to seal the Kyuubi, but his technique also required him to sacrifice himself."

Jiraiya nodded thoughtfully a tear at the end of his eye.

"That's just like him; I knew that he would make this village proud. Damn it! If only I had made it back sooner!" He slammed his hand on the table in a moment of self anger.

Sarutobi just sighed again.

"What's done is done Jiraiya; we just have to look forward to the future now, which in any case looks grim enough as it is…"

Jiraiya however just interrupted him with a raised hand and eyes closed.

"Before you go on sensei there's one thing I absolutely positively must know."

Sarutobi nodded waiting for him to continue, if Jiraiya was this serious then it must be a serious matter.

"Did Arashi get together with a hot babe?"

Sarutobi face faulted.

Jiraiya opened his eyes showing that he wasdead serious.

"Because if he hooked up with an ugly broad even after all of my great how-to-get-girl lessons than I'll kill him…" He blinked for a moment. "…If he wasn't dead already." He added as an after thought.

Sarutobi got back up and whacked him with his stick.

"Jiraiya! You idiot! Is that all you can think about!" he screamed.

Jiraiya nursed the now swollen bump on his head.

"Well I didn't hear you complaining back when I did the genin test!"

Sarutobi blushed.

"Hey now keep that quiet! You don't want anyone else to hear do you?"

He recomposed himself.

"Anyhow, to answer your question the mother of the baby is Anko, she was an apprentice to your old team mate if you remember."

He paused to check Jiraiya reaction.

Jiraiya was stunned; he just sat there frozen in shock at the revelation.

"Look Jiraiya, I understand how you must feel about your apprentice getting together with Orochimaru's but…" Sarutobi continued.

All of a sudden Jiraiya came back to life. He grinned and put two thumbs up.

"100 points! Banzai! Arashi really did well for himself! Man to get such a high level chick! I knew my techniques would help him!"

Sarutobi face faulted.

"Then what the hell were you sitting there all silent for!" he screamed, when he got back up

Jiraiya just raised an eyebrow.

"Well I hadn't seen her in a real long time, so I was just thinking about what she'd look like all grown up." He replied like it was the most natural thing in the world to do.

Sarutobi's eye twitched. But then he just sighed. Even after knowing Jiraiya from a child to this man before him, he still couldn't comprehend what goes through his student's head sometimes.

Not that he would ever want to of course.

"Anyway, since you seem fine I'll get to the point. Anko's reputation is in a disputable situation at the moment since she only returned a year ago, and having the baby that contains the Kyuubi may put her character into further doubt in the people's mind, which will put both mother and child at risk."

Jiraiya nodded in agreement at that.

"I had planned on having them separated, so Anko would have an easier time in regaining her status as a Konoha citizen, but now I'm in a bit of a dilemma seeing that I've made a mistake concerning the village's feelings towards the baby."

Jiraiya frowned.

"And how _do_ they view him sensei?" he asked dreading the answer.

Sarutobi glanced at the open view of the village with a little resentment.

"They view him not as the hero who saved them, but rather the monster that was sealed in him."

"What!" Jiraiya screamed in anger.

"All is not what it seems Jiraiya. The people are in mourning, they suffered a terrible ordeal last night, and it's only natural that they aren't thinking straight."

Jiraiya relaxed somewhat, but the anger was still evident in his eyes.

"I think I can understand a little bit on why Tsunade and Orochimaru left this damn village." He stated bitterly.

"So what is going to happen to the baby?" he inquired.

"Well I've decided to issue a decree that prevents anyone from speaking of the baby as Kyuubi. Anyone who doesn't know will stay ignorant. My original plan to place the baby in an orphanage still stands, though it may be a bit risky considering the people's feelings, but when he comes of age he will be trained as a Konoha ninja just like any other child."

Jiraiya thought for a moment.

"But what about Anko? Surely she would object at the prospect of being separated from her son?"

"Anko has given me her complete consent on this matter. She is not fit to take care of a baby in her current state anyway."

"What do you mean sensei?"

"Orochimaru has been using her body in a multitude of experiments in his pursuit to gain immortal life and as a result Anko's body had an unnatural reaction to the birth. In order to save her I had to stop her chakra circuitry system for a time, but in doing so it seems to have diminished her chakra capacity to the point where she is barely able to live, and in order to sustain that she will need chakra transfers at least once a day."

Jiraiya clenched his fists at this.

"That damn Orochimaru, if I ever get my hands on him…"

He let that sentence trail off, and then concentrated again on Sarutobi.

"May I have a look at her sensei?"

Sarutobi looked at him suspiciously.

"I mean to see if I can help her! Geez I'm not a pervert all the time you know!" Jiraiya raised his hands in defense.

Sarutobi nodded his head and the two of them made their way to Anko's room.

In Anko's room she was currently singing a sweet lullaby to Naruto all the while thinking of the fate that lay before her son.

_Was it really fair to bring you into this world Naruto? You will never know your father and I won't be in your childhood. After what Hokage sama has told me, I can't trust anyone to look after you. I hope that you will be able to forgive me and your father when you know the truth…_

She was startled out of her thoughts by the entrance if Sarutobi and surprisingly her husband's former sensei: Legendary Sannin Jiraiya.

"Hello Anko san how are you feeling this morning?" Sarutobi greeted her kindly.

"Not too bad, I feel really weak though. I can barely move."

Sarutobi nodded understandingly.

"I'm afraid that's to be expected. Anko you remember Jiraiya don't you?" he introduced.

Jiraiya walked up with a smile on his face.

However Anko reacted negatively.

"Stay back you pervert! Arashi's told me all about you! And I remember when I was a kid you tried to make him do perverted moves on me!"

Jiraiya just gaped and stuttered.

"No!..Wha..I mean…I'm not going to do anything perverted now!" he shouted exasperatedly.

"Don't lie! I can see it with that giant perverted smile on your face!" Anko retorted.

"What do you mean I was just being friendly! Sensei doesn't my smile look friendly?" he turned to Sarutobi and gave him a huge smile which unfortunately did look perverted.

"No."

One word from Sarutobi and Jiraiya was hunched in the corner of the room twirling his finger muttering "_It doesn't look perverted_." Over and over.

Sarutobi just sighed and rubbed his head.

"Anko, I guess you know of Jiraiya's reputation as a pervert, but for this time he was telling the truth. I' brought him here since he may be able to help you with your condition."

Anko jut looked confused.

"But Hokage sama, If you can't help me then how can he?"

"Anko, I think you place me too highly. In truth my students are possibly more skilled than me. Even the technique that I used on you was derived from one of the scrolls of Tsunade. So please just let him check up on you."

Anko looked at Jiraiya, who had recovered and looked more serious now, then nodded.

Jiraiya then took charge.

"Ok Anko, give the baby to Sarutobi then lay back and try to relax."

She did so. Well…more the handing the baby over to Sarutobi. Relaxing was a bit more difficult to do when you have Jiraiya watching you.

Jiraiya gathered some chakra in his hand till it became a green glow then rubbed it across her tummy. This allowed him to view her chakra system.

"You're right sensei; her chakra capacity is very low indeed." He commented.

He then observed a bit more closely then gasped.

"There is something else sensei, her body…it doesn't seem to be…aging."

Anko opened her eyes in shock.

Sarutobi stared at Jiraiya.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what I said sensei. There seems to be no activity within her cells signifying any change."

He observed a bit more.

"I think when her chakra capacity diminished to the point where she is barely able to live, it means just that. Chakra is the fundamental point of life, but it also holds other functions such as helping us grow. In other words...I think Anko is…somewhat immortal."

Anko gasped.

"Wh..Wh..What do you mean immortal?"

Jiraiya shook his head.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm just saying you're immortal in a hypothetical sense. You will need chakra transfers to live since we all burn up chakra everyday just by going about our daily lives, but for _you_ your chakra capacity is only limited to keeping you alive, so your body doesn't have enough to support other functions like aging."

Sarutobi steeped in.

"So is there anything you can do for her Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya shook his head.

"Unfortunately, this is way out of my league. Tsunade might be able to come up with a cure though."

Sarutobi nodded grimly as the unspoken question passed though the air.

_But where is she?_

After a moment of silence, they saw that Anko had passed out from exhaustion. So they laid baby in her arm and quietly walked out.

On the way back to Sarutobi's office Jiraiya spoke up.

"Did you receive my latest report?"

Sarutobi nodded.

"Then you know that the baby's going to be in great danger. However I recently received information that they won't need Kyuubi for another 15 years, so we still have time." Jiraiya continued.

"Hmmm…Do you have any idea what they plan to do with all the jinchuuriki?"

"Not a clue, but while I'm traveling around digging for information I'll keep an eye out for the other containers as well. So you might not see me for a long while, but I'll keep you updated with reports. Then when the time comes I'll come back to train him. So until then keep him safe old man."

Sarutobi chuckled.

"Don't worry I will, but I'm pretty sure I'm not the only old man here now eh?"

Jiraiya snorted in indignation.

"Don't put me on your level old man." He chuckled then asked. "What's the kid's name by the way?"

"Naruto."

"Naruto… He has a lot of potential, possibly more than his father." He chuckled again. "But than again he is the son of two students to the legendary Sannin. Goodbye sensei" And with that he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Now standing alone, Sarutobi sighed again, the current feelings of relaxation in the presence of his student were starting to wear off and in their place were the stress and anxiety for the future.

"Future…" he mused. "What will it hold for those that it concerns most?" and with that fleeting thought he made his way back to his office.

Preview

**Next chapter: Tortured souls united.**

_Blood and dead bodies were strewn all over the compound as he walked through it. As Sasuke got closer to his destination, the sight of blood and the smell of rotting bodies of the relatives that he would see everyday seemed to overwhelm his innocent seven year old mind and he did the only thing he could do._

_He vomited._

_But now a new fear raced across his mind _

_What about my family!_

_With that though he started running to his house with only three concerns in mind_

_Father…_

_Mother…_

_Brother…_

_Please be alright!_

_After a minute he reached his destination and ran through the open door. The sight that beheld him was something that was unfathomable in his mind._

_The body of his mother and father were both on the floor obviously dead._

_But what appalled him the most was the solitary figure that stood before him._

_His brother…_

_Uchiha Itachi_

End preview

**Author's note:** well that's the second chapter done. Just another 50 or more so to go _faints from shock_

Till next time! Later!


End file.
